Digimon Seishin
by Yumisara
Summary: Being Ophanimon's right hand servant, Kimi had lived thousands of years as a digimon. During that time, she began to lose herself as a human, not realizing what it means to be both a digimon, and a human. She ventures back to the Human World, to live among the humans to regain her humanity. And regain what it means, to be human.
1. Humanity

The breeze blew gently across the grassy plains, causing the leaves to dance and twirl in the sky. Looking out the window of her castle like home, Uchuumon gazes at the beautiful land. It amazed her, even to this day, how beautiful life here was. Walking away from the window, she heads back downstairs, to get back to her studies. Going through the extensive library, she tries to find the book she wants.

"Hm… I need Ancient Spirit History." She spoke quietly.

"What are you looking for, my child?"

"Lady Ophanimon!" she said in surprise as she kneeled quickly.

"Up now, why are you looking for that book?" asked the celestial being, who walked over to her.

"I need to know as much as possible." Said Uchuumon as she stood back up.

"Any particular reason?" asked Ophanimon.

"Not now. However it's more knowledge, which is never bad." Stated Uchuumon.

"Well, don't study too hard." Said Ophanimon as she placed her hand on Uchuumon's shoulder.

"I'll be fine." She replied with a smile.

Ophanimon walked back up to the top of the tower, letting Uchuumon get back to the books. She floats in the air as she reads the various books she picked out, slowly going through every one of them. Hours passed by, soon it had reached night time. She yawned as she put back the books, and stretched out her achy muscles.

"It got dark out, fast." She said with another yawn.

"You've been busy."

"Is that you, Nefertimon?" she asked.

"Indeed. I've been keeping an eye on you." Replied Nefertimon.

"What for?" asked Uchuumon.

"You've been here for the past week, just reading. I had assumed you were losing your mind." Stated Nefertimon.

"My mind? What do you mean?" asked Uchuumon.

"Uchuumon, you've been here for tens of thousands of years. You're a human, and you haven't seen another human since then. I do believe, you are losing your own sense of humanity." Said Nefertimon.

"What's so great about humanity? As a human, we barely experience the joys of living. We pay bills, pay taxes, work every day, and that's it. There's nothing else." She said as she folded her arms.

"What about hobbies, exploring, finding love?" asked Nefertimon.

"Pfft, those things are for children. Those things are only meant to keep our mind off of the big picture." Said Uchuumon as she closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"And that would be?" asked Nefertimon.

"We are born, pay for taxes and bills the rest of our life, and we die." She stated.

"Nothing in between?" asked Nefertimon.

"Well there are things in between, but it only sidetracks you from the end goal." Said Uchuumon.

"What are you most proud of your life?" asked Ophanimon, as she walked down the stairs.

"I don't remember much." Said Uchuumon.

"My dear child, you do realize that you are only human. You can't live forever, as a digimon. Since it is dependant of your human life." Said Ophanimon.

"That's unfair." Sighed Uchuumon.

"Maybe, you need to get out. As in, a vacation." Said Ophanimon.

"A vacation?" she replied.

"You need to go back, and regain your sense of humanity." Said Ophanimon.

"You'll be stronger and better for it." Said Nefertimon.

"I… don't know. I mean, I haven't touched the Human World in a long time…" said Uchuumon.

"You'll be fine." Said Ophanimon as she patted her shoulder.

"If you say so…" she said as she walked out of the castle.

Walking into the open world, she sees it completely different. Other digimon roamed and played on the grassy plains, enjoying every bit of their life. She looks at them with jealousy and starts to make her way towards the nearest terminal.

"Maybe they are right. I mean I've been a digimon for so long; it'd be nice to return to the Human World. I haven't seen myself as a human though, I bet I look hideous." She said as she around.

She de-digivolved and shivers slightly, looking at her slightly pink and tan skin. Walking over to a small pond, she sees herself in the reflection, amazed at her looks. Her hair had grown long and curly, to her lower back. Her skin was clear of any imperfections, and her physique was remarkable.

"Well I look great. But I'm lacking in clothes." She stated as she looked at her naked body.

"Lady Uchuumon! Wait up!"

She looked over to see another of Ophanimon's servants. It was a Butterflamon. He had a pile of folded clothing in his hands, as he offered it to her. She smiled and took the clothes, one by one, putting them on. At the end, she was wearing a zipped up light grey thin hoodie jacket, with light blue celestial and abstract designs on it. She also wore denim leggings, with black boots. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, with her bangs to the side of her face. The digimon clapped with joy at her new look.

"How do you think I look?" she asked.

"Gorgeous Lady Uchuumon! You are always beautiful!" said Butterflamon.

"Aw, thanks!" she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Take care in the Human World!" he said as he flew away.

"What a good digimon. Anyway, to the train." She said as she looked over at the train station.

Getting onboard, she watches as the Digital World fade away, and her only seeing the tunnel she's in. She twiddled her fingers as her ride continued, altering reality to get into the Human World. The Trailmon comes to a stop at a station, where she gets off and looks around. Her jacket pocket began to vibrate, as she puts her hands in it, and pulls out an iPhone, a wallet, and a bag wrapped up tightly. She opened up the bag to see yen, thousands and thousands of it. Looking inside her wallet was an ID for her, and a note. Opening up the note, it looks to be of Ophanimon's hand writing.

"_Dear Kimi,_

_I have prepared you to start living in the Human World. Inside your bag is 5 million yen, which is a decent amount to start off. There is also an ID in your wallet in case they need to see verification of your living existence. I don't know how long you plan on staying, but make it worth your while._

_Ophanimon"_

She smiles and puts the wallet and phone back in her pocket and the bag on her shoulder. Walking towards the elevator, she rides up to the first floor, and walks out into the open. The crowds of people startled her, as she tries to maneuver them. Walking into the town, she looks around for a place to stay. She spots an apartment building, walking inside to the main desk. No one was around, so she decided to look for a poster of someone needing a roommate. She spots one for the fourth floor, and smiles as she makes her way up the stairs. Knocking on the door, she awaits for someone to answer. The door opens, to reveal a girl standing by. She appeared to be Kimi's age. Her hair was a golden yellow, her eyes sky blue, skinny body, wore a baggy grey shirt, and dark denim jeans.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I uh… saw your poster downstairs, wanted to see if you needed a roommate?" asked Kimi.

"Hm. Sure, why not? Doesn't hurt to have more girls in this apartment!" she replied with a smile, as she let Kimi in.

"Are there a lot of guys living in this building?" asked Kimi. "And this is a nice apartment."

"Yeah, way too many if you ask me. Anyway, this apartment is nice; however it's 55,000 yen per month. Can you handle that?" she asked.

Kimi pulls out 100,000 yen and puts it in her hand, a smile on her face. The girl smiles and jumps in excitement.

"Awesome! Well my name is Hinaka Miyazaki, what is your name?" she asked.

"I'm… Kimi Takahashi. It's nice to meet you. So I'm good to stay?" asked Kimi.

"Of course! I'll show you your bedroom." Said Hinaka as they made their way to the second bedroom. Opening the door, reveals a basic room with a full sized bed, and a window peering out into the city, a closet, and a desk. "It's not too crazy, but will it do?"

"It's perfect to me. I bet I can spruce it up." Said Kimi.

"Well good. Anyway, don't you have things, like clothes to bring?" asked Hinaka.

"I don't. I only have the clothes on my back." Said Kimi.

"Well that needs to change, now. You need a wardrobe. Did you move here recently?" she asked.

"Yeah. Went on my own." Said Kimi.

"It's rough starting on your own. Let's get you started." Said Hinaka as she grabbed Kimi's hand and started pulling her to the front door.

Opening the door, they see a boy standing there about to knock. He smiles nervously as they stood there.

"Hi… uh Hinaka." He said.

"Oh Daisuke! Just in time, meet Kimi! My new roommate!" said Hinaka.

"It's a pleasure." Said Daisuke as he smiled at her. He also looked to be their age; his hair was black, short and roughed up. His eyes were chocolate brown. He wore a slim blue shirt with grey abstract designs on it, baggy denim jeans, and black shoes.

"Well we need to take her out. She has nothing but the clothes she's wearing, so we gotta make her fashionable!" said Hinaka.

"What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?" asked Kimi.

"Nothing, you just need more!" said Hinaka with a wink. "Are you going to come with us Daisuke?"

"I guess. I was going to come over to hang out anyway." He said with a smile.

"Let's go then!" said Hinaka as she began to pull both of them down the stairs.


	2. Visions

"Why are we in a rush?" asked Daisuke.

"Kimi needs to get clothes, and be out there. She looks like she's a feisty girl!" said Hinaka.

"I totally am not!" she said nervously.

"Question. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" asked Hinaka.

"Uh... I…" said Kimi with a blush. "I never had a boyfriend before."

"WHAT!" yelled Hinaka.

Both Daisuke and Kimi cringed as she yelled right by them. Hinaka turns around and holds Kimi by the arms.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, and you've been single this entire time!" said Hinaka.

"Uh, yeah?" said Kimi.

"Daisuke, go out with her." Said Hinaka.

"What?!" asked Daisuke as he blushed.

"Just kidding! Now let's go." Said Hinaka as she began to pull them again.

They reached the shopping district in their part of the town, going into multiple stores in the giant mall. Hinaka had persuaded her to buy several different kinds of clothing, a TV, a computer, and many other things. Daisuke and Kimi sat at a table, exhausted, as Hinaka continued shopping.

"She's crazy." Said Kimi.

"And you're living with her." Laughed Daisuke.

"So I didn't really give a proper introduction. I'm Kimi Takahashi." Said Kimi.

"I'm Daisuke Sato." He replied with a smile.

Kimi looked over and saw a group of people pass by, suddenly a vision appeared, causing her to think they were digimon. She quickly rubbed her eyes as she still sees them as digimon, until they disappeared from her line of sight.

"Something wrong?" asked Daisuke.

"Uh, nothing. I'm fine. I'm just tired." Said Kimi as she looked at him.

"You'll get used to the amount of energy you spend when you're around Hinaka." Said Daisuke with a laugh.

"I need to go check on something, I'll be right back." She said as she got up and started walking towards where she saw the group head.

Peering over the corner, she spots them sitting at a lounge area, chatting amongst themselves. Her head aches in pain as the visions come back, causing her to place her hand on her head.

"Who are they…" she whispered.

"Who are you looking at?"

Kimi jumped as she looked back to see Hinaka standing behind her. In her arms, was more bags filled with clothes and other things. She sighed in slight relief as Hinaka smiled at her.

"I got more stuff for you!" she said to Hinaka.

"Awesome, I guess we better head then." Said Kimi.

"Alright, but who were you looking at?" asked Hinaka.

"It's nothing." Said Kimi.

"Okay, well let's go!" said Hinaka as she walked towards Daisuke.

Kimi looks over at the group again, making eye contact with one of them, and started walking to Daisuke and Hinaka. She ponders as she walks back to them, seeing them getting ready to leave. They make their way back to the apartment, and started sorting things in her room. They assembled the new TV to hang on the wall for her to watch in her room, the computer being set up on her desk, her clothes put away in her closet, and other things scattered in her room.

"Pretty cool room!" said Hinaka.

"Yeah, it's nice." Said Kimi.

"Don't seem down. We are going to get you out in the world tonight." Said Hinaka.

"What do you mean?" asked Kimi.

"We'll take you to the theater tonight. Tons of people go there, especially since its Friday." Said Daisuke.

"I guess?" said Kimi.

"Oh come on. Here, you need some make up. Let me do that for you." Said Hinaka.

"I don't think I need make up…" said Kimi with a nervous smile.

"Just a little bit. Trust me, you'll sparkle your eyes." Said Hinaka as she pulled Kimi towards her room.

"Daisuke, a little help here?" asked Kimi.

"No can do." Said Daisuke with a laugh.

Several minutes passed by, with Hinaka putting on grey eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara on Kimi's eyes. Daisuke smiles as he sees both of them ready to go out for the night.

"You guys look fantastic. Aiming for boyfriends tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know about that…" said Kimi.

"Have a little fun Kimi! Anyway, let's go." Said Hinaka as they started making their way to the door.

They entered into the theater, and choose a movie, picked up food, and sat in their seats. People started coming in for the movie, flooding around them. They chatted amongst themselves as Kimi spots the same group from the mall, sitting in front of them. She looks away as the visions started pouring in again.

"This is gonna be one, hell of a night." Thought Kimi.

Several hours passed by, with the movie finally ending. Kimi got up right away and went outside the theater, leaning against the building to clear her head. Looking over to side, she sees them again. She walks up to one and grabs a hold of his arm, glaring up at him.

"Who… are you?" she asked.

"Uh…" he mumbled.

"Kimi what are you doing?" asked Hinaka.

The visions reappeared, causing her to let go of him. He quickly glimpsed at her eyes to see strange symbols appear in her eyes, before she shut them to the pain. Hinaka goes up to Kimi and pulls her away, apologizing to the people. They get back to the apartment and set her down on the couch.

"What's wrong Kimi?" said Hinaka.

"I'm having these terrible migraine pulses…" said Kimi.

"You need to rest." Said Daisuke.

"That's what I'll do. Sorry about everything." Said Kimi as she walked to her room.

Several hours passed by, Hinaka had already gone to bed, and Daisuke went back to his apartment room. Kimi snuck out of her room and out the apartment. Walking through the streets, she looks around for a road towards a neighborhood. She goes down the streets in the neighborhood, looking at all of the houses. She spots someone looking out their window in their duplex, appearing familiar. Standing there, they both stare at each other for several minutes, until the person disappears. The door to the duplex opens, where the person walks out into the open. It was the same guy from the theater. He was tall, standing at six feet, with brown hair and eyes, white shirt with a red jacket, black pants, and red shoes.

"Well well, didn't think I'd see you again." He said.

"You're so familiar. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara. And yourself?" he asked.

"Kimi Takahashi." She said.

"You had a little freak out scene back there. What was that about?" he asked.

"Every time I see you, I get these visions." She said. "Are you… a Legendary Warrior?"

He fell silent, as he looked around, and back to her. "How did you know?"

"You're… Emperor… Greymon…" she whispered.

He walked up to her and stared down at her, examining her. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Spirit that was created from the Ancient Spirits. I'm the Celestial Spirit of Light, Uchuumon." She said quietly.

"That's strange. A long time ago, I had a dream where I met the Celestial Being of Light. She aided me, along with the other warriors, on the path to the Light." He said quietly.

"Sounds like something I would do." She stated.

"I want you to meet the other then. They are the holder of the other spirits, or were. It'll be worth your while." He said with a smile.

"That's well and nice, but my stay in this world isn't long. I am merely here for a short period." She said.

"Tomorrow then." He said. "You need to meet Kouji; he was the Spirit of Light. Which brings up the question, how are you the Celestial Spirit of Light?"

"All of your Spirits combined, equals to Light. And since it was the powers given to me by Lady Ophanimon, I am a Celestial Digimon." She said.

"I see. Well it's an honor to be in your presence." He said with a bow.

She smiles and looks over back at her apartment, he watches her and smiles. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"Quite. I'm still suffering from slight pulses of visions." She said.

"I noticed your eyes. When you are having visions, the symbols of the Spirits appear." He said.

"You stared at my eyes?" she asked.

"I did back at the theater. Which brings me to the question, are you human at all?" he asked.

"Partially, I've lived as a digimon for so long, the components of my human body, like DNA structure, have switched to a digimon's structure. I'm partially made of data." She said.

"Is that why you are here?" he asked.

"You could say that, I need to get my body back to what it used to be. However, I highly doubt it'll work." She said.

"Well, I should let you get sleep. It'd be wise." He stated.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Emperor Greymon." She said with a smile.

"Likewise, Uchuumon." He replied.


	3. Altered

As she starts to walk back to her apartment, the visions began to appear. People and Digimon walked past her as the visions continued. She placed her hand on her head as her head pulsed from the visions. Leaning on the wall nearby, she barely makes out who the visions resembled. Takuya walked up to her and tried to see her eyes, as they were showing different symbols, nothing like their spirits. Looking at him, she sees several different people's faces appear on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You… were never the first human in the Digital World… You guys… Ugh…" she grunted as she stood against the wall.

"Come on, clear your head! What's happening?" he asked.

"There was other… Digi-destined… There, are other Digital Worlds!" she yelled.

"What? Other ones? Other Digital Worlds?" he said as he pondered.

"I gotta go!" she said as she took off.

She ran through the streets, dodging the visions of people that continued to walk past her, until she reached her apartment. Walking in, she barely manages to get into her room and bed. She shut her eyes to avoid seeing the visions, but still experiencing the pain from it. Daisuke walks into their apartment, and Kimi's room, to see her struggling in her bed. He places his hand on her head, to feel it scorching hot.

"Whoa! That's a crazy fever, are you okay?" he asked.

"What's going on…" mumbled Hinaka as she walked in.

"Come with me!" yelled Kimi as she grabbed on to both of them.

As she grabbed both of them, a light erupted between them. They were thrown into altered reality, diving into what looked like a data stream. Hinaka and Daisuke screamed as they fell, with Kimi remaining quiet. The data stream reality ended, as they looked like they were plummeting to an island.

"Why are we falling!" yelled Hinaka.

"And where are we?!" yelled Daisuke.

"Digital…World…" whispered Kimi.

"We're gonna die from this height!" yelled Daisuke.

"No we won't." said Kimi as she pulled out her iPhone, which appeared as her D-tector.

She had evolved into Uchuumon, and grabbed on to both of them, flying down to an easy landing. Hinaka and Daisuke gasped at the sight of Uchuumon, not seeing anything like it before.

"Is that you, Kimi?" asked Hinaka.

"Indeed." She replied.

"Wow you are so cool, and sexy!" said Hinaka.

"Thank you. However we have pressing matters to attend to." Said Uchuumon as she looked around them.

"Where exactly are we?" asked Daisuke.

"Well. This is the Digital World. However… I don't remember this place. It must be a different one." She replied.

"A different one? So there are multiples?" asked Daisuke.

"I guess so. Especially since I don't remember those…" said Uchuumon as she pointed to a large spire out in the distance.

"What is that…" said Hinaka as she squinted.

"That, I'm afraid I can't answer. I have no clue what they are, but I fear they are awful and evil things." Said Uchuumon as she started to walk towards it.

"Don't leave us behind!" said Hinaka as she grabbed Daisuke, and followed Uchuumon.

"So explain to us what's going on." Said Daisuke.

"You are in a different reality of the Digital World. The creatures that live on this planet, are called Digimon." Said Uchuumon.

"Are you a Digimon?" asked Hinaka.

"Indeed." Said Uchuumon.

"Man a creature has been living with us this entire time!" sighed Hinaka.

"I am both a Human, and a Digimon." She replied.

"How is that possible?" asked Hinaka.

"I was granted the powers, or the Spirit." Said Uchuumon.

"Well I'm utterly confused and lost, how about you?" asked Daisuke.

"Yup." Said Hinaka.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not too sure what reality this is. It could be the future, or the past." Said Uchuumon.

"So we all are lost. Great." Said Daisuke.

"Shh. I hear something." Said Uchuumon as she stopped and put her arm out to halt Hinaka and Daisuke.

Looking over, she sees several children with digimon, fly towards the spire in the distance. Looking back at Hinaka and Daisuke, she grabs both of them and flew the same direction. They look over to see the children send their digimon to take down the spire.

"Why are they doing that?" asked Hinaka.

"They have good reason. I'm guessing." Said Daisuke.

"Look out!"

Uchuumon looks to see a spiral shaped ring fly towards her, easily dodging it and landing on the ground. She lets Hinaka and Daisuke down as she stares at the ring. The children and their digimon run up towards them, shocked to see more humans here.

"What are you doing here? You should get out while you still can." One said.

"If we could, we would!" said Hinaka.

"What is that thing anyway?" asked Daisuke.

"The Dark Spiral, it can control any Digimon." Another said.

The Dark Spiral flew towards her and landed on her arm. They gasped as it made contact with her, but Uchuumon scratched her head to see it on her arm. One walked up to her and examined her, confused of what's going on.

"This thing is a tacky fashion statement. What's it supposed to do?" asked Uchuumon.

"Control you, and turn evil." One said.

"Well it's doing a pathetic job." She replied as she broke it off.

They sighed with relief as she dusted off her arm, looking back towards them.

"Please tell me, what date is it? What year are we in?" asked Uchuumon.

"It's… 2002." One said while thinking about it.

"2002? That means… This all happened ten years ago!" yelled Hinaka.

"Indeed, but this is an altered Universe. For all we know, Digimon may have no existed in Human World in our time." Said Uchuumon.

"What…?" they said in unison.

"We may have altered this universe too much. We must find a way back to our time." Said Uchuumon as she looked back.

"Walking back could work." Said Hinaka.

"Please, take us to the Human World, I may know a way to change the universe." Said Uchuumon.

The children agreed and led them towards a TV, which served as a portal between the worlds. Entering in the human world, they said their farewells and took into the streets. Hinaka and Daisuke let out a sigh of relief to be back into the Human World, and to see people again.

"We're home, but not home…" sighed Hinaka.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Daisuke.

"Well. If I know correctly, we can take a train back to our universe." Said Kimi.

"Come again?" asked Hinaka.

"I was able to teleport you both, and myself to this dimension. A train runs through the Digital World, and the Human World in our dimension. However, I feel as though it would do the same in this dimension." Said Kimi.

"Then let's get out of here." Said Hinaka.

"This way, stay close." Said Kimi as she guided them through the city and into the train station.

They take the train to the basement floor, and to station underneath. Hinaka and Daisuke gazed upon the beautiful station encased in glass. However there was no train in sight.

"I'm surprised that this exists, yet no Trailmon is around…" said Kimi as she placed her hands on her hips.

A noise erupted from the tunnels, as a bright light emerges from its darkness. The Trailmon appeared, and docked at the station, letting them onboard.

"Lady Uchuumon! You're arriving back awfully early from your vacation."

"I'm not coming back just yet, I won't disobey Lady Ophanimon. However I do need you to take me back to the present day of the Human World." Said Kimi.

"Of course! Chuga-chuga let's go!"

As they sat in silence in the passenger cart of the Trailmon, Hinaka and Daisuke talked amongst themselves. Kimi looked over at them and shook her head, as the Trailmon sped between realities to get back to their world. After several minutes, the Trailmon docked back at the station, letting them off to get back to their world.

"Thanks again Trailmon." Said Kimi.

"No problem. See ya later~!"

The Trailmon took off into the tunnels, and its noise faded away. Kimi went over towards the elevator and waited for it to come down. Hinaka and Daisuke stood behind her quietly they got on and took it back up to the main floor. They dashed out of the station, leaving Kimi behind. She scratches her head and sighs, looking over at the time.

"Noon. Hm. I wonder if I'm supposed to meet them." She said to herself.

"No need to find us then."

She turned to the side to see Takuya standing there, a smile on his face. Behind him were his friends, which he had mentioned before. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and looked back to his friends.

"Everyone, this is Kimi. Kimi, this is everyone!" said Takuya.

"What he means is that I'm Izumi." Said the girl. "Behind me are Tomoki, Junpei, Kouji, and Kouichi." She said as she pointed to each one.

"A pleasure." Said Kimi.

"Anyway, I felt like meeting the gang would be nice, you would have someone to talk to. Especially Kouji." Said Takuya.

"Kouji, the Legendary Warrior of Light. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Said Kimi as she bowed.

"No need for formalities." Said Kouji with a smile. "I have to ask, how is it that you obtained the powers, or Spirit of Light?"

"Well, I did, and I didn't. You see, I am the Celestial being of Light; however I don't have the powers from the Spirit of Light. I am just a holy being." Said Kimi. "Plus you still have your spirit."

"That's kinda cool, but funky." Said Tomoki.

"Not sure if I should find that an insult, or a compliment." Said Kimi with a raised eyebrow.


	4. Friends

"Anyway!" said Takuya as he patted her shoulder. "You've been experiencing some weird visions, care to share?"

"Well that's a tough one. You see, I see past Digi-destined, and their partners in my visions. Or they could be from the future, I'm not sure. I know for a fact though, there's a common similarity for every group of Digi-destined." Said Kimi as she folded her arms.

"What's that?" asked Izumi.

"They are the same as you guys. Or have common personalities. There's the leader, thick headed, and brave." She said while looking at Takuya. "Then there is the quiet loner type, the one that keeps to himself, but is just as brave." She stated while looking at Kouji and Kouichi.

"Really?" asked Tomoki.

"Well, I'm not 100% certain. However it's a guess." She said while looking around, seeing more visions. "The visions are becoming more stable… however…" she grasped her head as she looked away. "It's still a painful experience."

"Well what's a good way to stop the visions?" asked Takuya.

"Not having her eyes open?" said Izumi.

"Other than that!" he replied.

"What concerns me is that these visions are acting, like a bleeding effect." Said Kimi.

"A bleeding effect?" asked Takuya.

"The bleeding effect is when you experience memories, of past ancestors. However, what isn't adding up is that I never lived here as a child, nor was the people in these visions familiar." She said while pondering on the thought.

"I wonder what that means." Said Izumi.

"Either I have a lot of different ancestors. Or, I'm compiled of memories of past Digi-destined, meaning I'm not human." She replied.

"I'm sure you're human." Said Kouji.

"Either way, that's a situation I don't want to figure out at the moment. There's something else I have to take care of." She replied as she rubbed her head.

"What's that?" asked Tomoki.

"Well you see, the visions I've been having cause a portal to open in my mind. I took my two roommates with me to the Digital World through that portal, and let's just say that wasn't the time of their lives." She said with a nervous smile.

"Ah. So they ran off from you. And now you have to figure out what to tell them?" asked Tomoki.

"Exactly. And I'm not excited for that conversation." She said with a sigh.

"Well how about some fun then? You look like you could use that." Said Takuya.

"Fun? Please tell me your definition of fun, isn't the same as my roommates." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sky diving, how does that seem?" he asked with a wink.

"Hm. I think that would be okay." She said with a smile.

"Let's go then!" said Junpei as he led them towards the mountains.

"How long have you guys been friends?" asked Kimi.

"Quite some time, for a number of years." Said Takuya.

"That's nice." Said Kimi with a smile. "It must be great to have friends like that for so long."

"It is, especially if we're awesome Legendary Warriors!" said Tomoki.

"Especially." said Kimi with a laugh.

As they reached up to the mountains, it overlooked Shibuya at an amazing distance. Kimi awed at the beautiful sight, reminding her of the same views in the Digital World. Takuya patted her shoulder and pointed down to the ground, that appeared to be miles away. As she looked down, she noticed behind them that Takuya and Kouji had digivolved into Emperor Greymon and Magna Garurumon. The others had gotten on their shoulders to do some sky diving, looking over at her. She shook her head and took out her D-tector.

"I'll meet you down there!" she yelled as she jumped off the cliff.

She digivolved in her fall into Uchuumon, spreading out her angelic wings as she gained speed. The others gasped at her form and followed, dive bombing towards the earth.

"I didn't know you were like an angel!" said Izumi.

"Yes, I hope it doesn't bother you." replied Uchuumon as she smiled.

"You weren't kidding about 'Celestial Being'." said Emperor Greymon.

"Not at all. Now, show me your brave heart!" said Uchuumon as she turned her body to face them.

They looked at her with a surprised glance as she turned back around and dove down close to the ground, avoiding it completely, flying through the forest. Her wings gave off angelic essence that blew gently in the wind, as she flew out of the forest, and towards the city. They sat still in the sky as they watched her dance in the wind, amazed at her elegance and performance.

"You guys need to work with the wind." said Uchuumon.

"I guess we do." said Magna Garurumon.

"We better not get too close to the city, we may alert the police." said Izumi.

"Hm, you got a good point there." she replied as she folded her arms.

"Let's go get some food, I'm starving." said Junpei.

"Over there is a good place to land." said Uchuumon as she flew down.

They followed suit and landed by her, de-digivolving back to humans. Walking out of the forests and into the city, they stop by a small noodle shop and grabbed dinner. Junpei and Tomoki scarfed down their food as Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi talked amongst themselves. Izumi and Kimi ate and talked away from the guys, laughing every so often.

"That really happened?" asked Kimi.

"Swear to god." laughed Izumi.

"That's hilarious. Boys will be boys." laughed Kimi.

"Are you two talking about us?" asked Takuya.

"Yup!" said Izumi. "Anyway-"

"Dude look at that! I can't believe it!"

Izumi and Kimi looked over to the crowd of people staring in front of a TV. They got up and looked, to see a broadcast news about events happening around the world. Large creatures had been spotted in the Human World, resembling the appearances of digimon.

"There have been several incidents of attacks from giant monsters, that look like dinosaurs and large birds. Massive damage has happened around the world, from America, Europe to Australia. We'll bring more news later."

Izumi looked at Kimi and nodded, running back over to the others.

"Guess what we saw on the news!" yelled Kimi as she got up to them.

"There's digimon across the world!" yelled Izumi.

Takuya had spit out his noodles, coughing to the surprise news. Kimi laughed nervously and patted his backs, as everyone looked at Izumi.

"What do you mean there is digimon across the world?" asked Kouji.

"There have been sightings, the digimon around the world have been causing chaos and destruction." said Kimi.

"Well that's not good." said Takuya as he cleared his throat.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Tomoki.

"I'm not sure exactly..." said Kimi as she looked over at the crowd still standing in front of the window.

The visions reappeared again, but people in suits that seemed to resemble a squad of fighters. Next to them, appeared to be their partners, as the humans had them evolve. Out in the distance, a fleet of digimon consumed the sky, as if an army was charging into the city. She watched the fight take place, as the four humans and their partners take on the digimon one by one. Up high in the sky, she noticed the Royal Knights commanding the digimon down below. Her head pulsed as the visions continued, seeing the fight go on. Kouji stood up and grabbed on to her, shaking her to knock her out of the visions. She shook her head and opened her eyes, seeing the visions completely disappear.

"Thanks, Kouji..." she said looking back at him.

"What were they this time?" asked Takuya.

"It was like... a war, four digi-destined with their partners against an army of digimon. It was crazy." she replied while rubbing her head.

"Digimon being on the streets? That doesn't seem right." said Izumi.

"Which is making me wonder, if it was a vision of the future. Of something... that we may lose to." said Kimi as she folded her arms.

"Don't say that! Digi-destined never lose, why else are they chosen in the first place?" asked Tomoki.

"You have a valid point, it's just something that concerns me." said Kimi.

"Lady Uchuumon!"

Kimi looked up into the sky to see a figure fly towards her. It crashed into her, causing everyone around to stand up in shock. The figure was Butterflamon. He jumped off her as she sat up, rubbing her head. The digimon was panicking, while apologizing to her for crashing on her.

"Lady Uchuumon, there's a problem!" it yelled.

"Yeah, there's a problem alright. You shouldn't be here in the Human World!" she groaned.

"That's the thing. There... isn't a Digital World!" cried Butterflamon.

"Wait. What?!" asked Kimi.

"The Digital World is gone.. It disappeared..." said Butterflamon.

"That must be the reason for the Digimon appearing in the Human World." said Kouji.

"That's not a good thing. Did the digimon just get teleported to our world?" asked Kimi.

"Some found their way to the Human World to live in, some others didn't make it..." said Butterflamon.

"Well, I hope you guys are ready." said Kimi as she looked over at them. "Because we're gonna play a game called Digimon Roundup."


End file.
